A Gaze of Stone That Turns to Love
by ben10987654321
Summary: Clark returns from the Phantom Zone and he's not alone. (Zod AU)


**A Gaze of Stone That Turns to Love**

Summary: Clark returns from the Phantom Zone but he's not alone. (Zod AU)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I asked people for suggestions for this and I thank everyone who gave me some but in the end I came up with my own idea. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

It seemed to be the end.

Of the world as anyone knew it.

Lex, possessed by General Zod, was going to use the power core of the Brain Interactive Construct to remake Earth into a New Krypton.

And with no sign of Clark, whom Zod had banished into the Phantom Zone, all hope seemed lost as the entire world shakes with global tremors as the transformation begins.

Back at the Kent farm Martha and Lionel(who had been used as Jor-El's avatar) are in the barn which is about to collapse atop of them...only for them to find themselves outside a moment later.

It always disconcerting when Clark does that...but Clark did that!

He's back!

Of course that's when they get their first chance to see him properly...and it's confusing. He looks...older?

And it's not just his face. It's the way he is dressed. Like in some form of ancient armour.

"Clark?" Martha asks in trepidation.

Clark's lips adopt that lop-sided smile of his. "Mom," he acknowledges her with warmth. "Lionel," he acknowledges the man with a lot less warmth. His expression grows more serious. "I know you have a hundred questions but I don't have time to answer them. Where is he? Where is Zod?"

They tell him and he turns around. "I have to go," he says.

"I understand. I will protect your family Clark. Stop your enemy," is the reply from a female accented voice. Vaguely sounds Greek.

The reply from what Martha and Lionel can see is a ravishingly beautiful woman with raven hair, also dressed in armour but wielding a bow with arrows in a quiver on her back.

Martha's eyebrows rise high when Clark gives the woman a deep kiss before he vanishes in a blur.

"And you are?" Lionel asks impertinently.

The woman looks at him through narrowed, remarkable, bright green eyes. Eyes that seem to be a kaleidoscope of varying shades of green, shifting and changing in the light. Eyes of such power it's a wonder he doesn't turn to stone. "My name is Medusa."

* * *

"Women here actually wear these things," Medusa complains to Clark, her expression grumpy as she tries to adjust to the modern wear Clark got for her. Top and pants.

Clark chuckles. "I am afraid they do."

Medusa frowns. "I remember you dressed strangely when we first met but it never occurred to me women would wear clothing like this."

"Well if it's any consolation on you everything looks good," Clark compliments her.

That makes Medusa grin and her eyes sparkle. She steps up to Clark, wraps her arms around his powerful neck and draws his lips to hers. Compliments such as that needed rewards.

That's when the door to what is Clark's room opens. "Oh my."

Clark's mother. That...ruins the moment as he and Medusa step back from each other.

"Hey mom," Clark greets her, caught between being embarrassed at being caught by his mother and not being bothered about the fact he was simply kissing the woman he loved. "Lionel gone?" he asks, time not having lessened at all his dislike and distrust of the older Luthor.

Martha nods, eyeing carefully the strange but she will admit quite, quite beautiful woman who has just appeared into their lives and clearly has some deep connection to her son.

"I'm guessing you would like to talk," Clark can assume. It only makes sense she would want to know what has happened to him.

Martha nods.

"Well everything is dealt with for the moment," he reflects. He had dealt with Zod and checked up on everyone to make sure they were alright so for now he's free.

They head downstairs and do what they always do in this family. Sit around the kitchen table, eat, drink and talk.

Medusa is moaning pleasurably as she sinks her teeth in to some of Martha Kent's home-made food.

Clark has to snigger at her reaction. "Enjoying yourself?"

Medusa's eyes go wide when she realises what she is doing. "I apologise. This is just...the Gods themselves would envy this food."

"Uh...thank you but it's nothing special," Martha says in her usual modesty.

"I disagree."

"So do I," Clark says in agreement as he bites into some. "Been far too long," he comments as he savours the wonderful taste.

That's an odd statement Martha thinks to herself.

"So mom," Clark starts the conversation. "What is the last thing you knew that happened to me?" he wonders.

Martha relays her conversation with Jor-El up in the Fortress of Solitude.

Clark chews that over and begins his tale with what happened to him in the Phantom Zone, meeting Raya and of his escape. "This is where things went a little...kaka."

Martha arches an eyebrow. "Kaka?" she queries.

"Kaka? What does that word mean?" Medusa asks, having never heard him use it before.

"Something unexpected happened. The gateway malfunctioned and sent me somewhere else," Clark explains.

"Where?" Martha wonders.

Clark and Medusa share a look before he turns back to his mother. "It's probably a really good thing you're sitting down," he says. "You see it goes like this..."

* * *

 _This is not where he was suppose to be._

That is the thought going through Clark Kent's head as he stares at his surroundings. He had just escaped the Phantom Zone after being sent there by Zod and now he looks around at what appears to be ruins of some ancient temple, littered with stone statues. Greek architecture if Clark is not mistake. All around him were cracks and gaps in which volcanic lava could be seen. From the choking atmosphere he wonders if he's above a volcano...or has simply been sent to some version of Hell.

"Great. From one hell to another," he mutters at his predicament.

That's when he hears it. Laughter. A woman's voice followed by rattling and hissing but thanks to all the echoes even Clark has a hard time pinning down the origin.

But he was not alone. That was for certain. Something was moving through the shadows around him. Moving swiftly...well compared to a human anyway. Not him.

"Hello!" he calls out.

That's when it happens. His body is pelted by arrows...which break and bounce off his invulnerable skin.

Next thing Clark knows is being struck...catching him off balance. He stumbles several steps but does not fall.

Whatever attacked him though finds it is not a good idea to strike his invulnerable form and cries out in pain.

Clark spins round...and his eyes go wide. It was a woman with the body of a snake...and serpents for hair.

Growing up Clark had few close friends. Pete and then later Chloe. It meant that when he was not helping his parents with the farm he would sit in the barn in his original 'Fortress of Solitude' and read and read. Clark loved reading. Just absorbing information and stories...including the Classics.

What was before him was Medusa.

He knew her story well. Most people did because of the films but he thinks not enough people appreciate how sad and tragic it is. She was a most beautiful woman once, a priestess to the Goddess Athena, who was pursued by the Sea God Poseidon...who refused to take no for answer.

Medusa ran to Athena's temple and begged her Goddess for protection but none came. Poseidon took her there on the temple floor in an act of repugnant rape...and Athena punished Medusa for desecrating her temple instead of Poseidon in a disgusting act of utter pettiness and cruelty.

Athena transformed Medusa into what lies before Clark's eyes now along with the added curse that she could turn all who gazed upon her into stone. As if being turned into a snake-woman wasn't enough.

Clark is so dumbstruck to find himself here with this being of legend and myth he doesn't react when Medusa strikes and wraps him in her coils, holding him in place as she moves her head close to his and shrieks, the snakes on her head hissing too as she glares hard at him. A strange light emanates from her eyes, penetrating into his soul.

It takes Clark longer than it should to realise she is trying to turn him to stone...only it's not quite working for as fast as his flesh petrifies his body rejuvenates. His alien physiology essentially healing his body as fast as she can damage it.

"I think you'll find that harder to do than normal," he dryly comments.

Medusa stops...and blinks and stares.

It's then Clark notices that despite her transformation there is enough left of her human features to see that once she really was quite lovely.

"What...are you?" she asks, her voice full of genuine surprise.

"My name is Clark. Clark Kent...and what I am is...complicated….but you are Medusa yes?"

She cocks her head, curious now. "I am. What of it?! You here for my head too?! I'll kill you first!" she snaps suddenly, anger twisting her features.

"No...but I know of you and what was done to you."

"Doesn't everyone!"

"Not everyone appreciates how wrong it was what was done to you by Poseidon and Athena..."

In a cry of rage Medusa throws him, throwing Clark away and through several pillars. He gets up, brushing the dust off his jacket. "That was stupid," he mutters to himself for being that insensitive. He looks up and sees she is gone. "I'm sorry," he calls out the apology. "I should have known that would be a sensitive topic."

"Is that a surprise?!" the voice hisses from the shadows.

"No. I would say if I were you I would still be angry as well but I cannot imagine your pain, not really...expect perhaps your loneliness. I know what it means to be alone as you have been for quite some time I'm guessing. Condemned to this place. It doesn't have to be that way."

"Shut up!" the hiss calls out.

"It was wrong...and while I can't reverse what was done to you I can help end your loneliness. I can protect you from what is coming," Clark offers to help because he must. How can he not try and help her.

"I need nothing! From man, God or Demi-God...or whatever it is you are!"

"Speaking of Demi-Gods one will come for you. Perseus, the son of Zeus, wants your head so can he defeat the Kraken before it destroys Argos. He needs your ability to turn flesh to stone."

"Let him come! I'll kill him too!"

"Even if that is so," Clark says, knowing it isn't. Perseus will kill her. "Others will come won't they. They always do," he points out, evidences by the numerous statues of people turned to stone that litter the temple. "It isn't right. I can help you if you let me."

Silence. As if she is absorbing his words. "Why?" comes the simple question.

"Because simply it is the right thing to do. You are not a monster. You are a victim. The real monsters are the Gods who did this to you. And because no-one deserves to be alone. Trust me I know. I am essentially the last of my kind."

More silence. For minutes before Clark hears her slide down behind him. "I do not need pity."

Clark turns and faces her. The anger from earlier has faded, her features softened. Even the snakes on her head are calmer. "I am not offering pity. Only trying to understand...and if you wish friendship."

Surprise wraps her expression at his words. "You say I am not a monster but I am so why?"

"I may look human but I am not," he confesses to her, trying to win her trust. "When people discover this I have seen the reaction in their eyes. Sometimes only momentary but it's there. They look at me as if seeing something completely...inhuman."

"But you can pretend, lie, blend in. You are not treated as an outcast, ridiculed, hunted like an animal."

"I can say I have not but it is a fear I always have of what would happened if people knew the truth. I can offer you nothing Medusa except the promise of my protection and my companionship but in the end the choice is yours. I will not force you and if you ask me to leave I will."

For once Medusa did not know what she wished to do. She cannot turn him to stone so she should tell him to leave so she can return to her solitude yet she hesitates in saying this.

Had his words touched something inside her she long thought lost? Was it because he was offering what no-one had ever before? Was it something else? Elusive and intangible?

He was offering her a choice. Something no-one had in ages. He was offering friendship instead of revulsion and hate. Everyone else attacked her.

No.

No.

Better alone than to risk betrayal again.

"Leave," she orders him.

Sadness flickers upon his...Medusa will confess handsome features. Sadness but acceptance. "As you wish."

Clark turns to leave, his eyes searching for the exit...when the ground shakes and the volcano springs to life, knocking him off his feet. He turns his head to see Medusa has been thrown down, pillars collapsing around her, pinning her tail. High above a large chunk of the ceiling breaks away and falls...heading right for the fallen Gorgon.

It's instinct for Clark. One moment he's down, the next he is a blur of motion.

Medusa hears the crack, her eyes wide with fear when she sees what is heading for her. It will crush her for certain. Perhaps it is for the best that this ends now. She closes her eyes and waits to awaken in the Underworld...but it never comes. She opens her eyes to see this man standing above her, holding this enormous piece of rock as if he was Atlas himself holding up the sky. With a grunt of effort he throws it away across the temple, smashing into the wall and shattering.

The shaking eases as the volcano calms as quickly as it sprung to life.

He then gently helps free Medusa from where she is pinned. She spots his eyes flashing electric blue as he examines her.

"Nothing is broken but it'll hurt for awhile," he reports with sympathy.

"I..." the words catch in her throat. She ordered him to leave yet he saved her.

"Do you have any medicines or something?" he asks.

"Yes. Over there," she points in a direction. She doesn't say she took them off the foolish men now turned to stone.

The man bends down. "Will you let me carry you?" he asks, so sincere in his concern something inside Medusa cracks. He was honestly worried over her. He was...honest and compassionate...and he came back to her despite her trying to kill him. He altered her fate and destiny just like he was offering to do before.

Medusa gives her permission with a nod and finds herself swept up in powerful arms...which unlike Poseidon's touch didn't revile her. If anything they gave great comfort. "You saved me?" she queries.

He gives her a lopsided grin. "I mean what I said when I promised to protect you."

In response Medusa throws her arms around his neck and for the 1st time in forever cries.

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand Clark," Martha says. She had listened to his story but her brain wasn't quite making the connection.

"You know enough about the Ancient Greek stories. Myths and Legends and Gods and Monsters right?"

Martha nods.

"Well I ended up in a world where it's all real. Where it all actually happened. Not quite how the stories go but over thousands of years stories always end up being embellished but more or less the basics were right."

Martha's head turns and she looks at the raven haired beauty sitting next to her son. "Then you're..." she points.

"Yes," Clark answers for her. "She really is Medusa...the Gorgon. Formerly Priestess to the Goddess Athena who cursed her in a cruel and unjustifiable manner for a crime inflicted upon her by a douchebag of a God...but don't worry he got his," Clark finishes in an uncharacteristic tone of vindictiveness.

"I'm getting the feeling this is a long story and I should brew some more coffee," Martha guesses, rubbing her forehead. She looks once again at the woman...at Medusa and puzzles over how to react. "I...never understood your story. The why of it."

"Why Poseidon violated me or why Athena punished me?" Medusa inquires what it is the red-haired woman seeks.

"Both...and I shouldn't be asking you this," Martha realises.

"It is painful to recall but your son has helped a great deal in helping me realise that my pain needs to be confronted not hid from. Hiding from it is what sunk me into my well of despair."

It's now Martha notices Clark has taken Medusa's hand into his own and is squeezing it reassuringly.

"Believe me Mrs Kent, Clark and I discussed what we would say when we realised we could come here. You desire to know what happened to your son and you desire to know who the woman is by his side. For that you need to hear my story," Medusa explains how she will tell it. "Poseidon is a God. That is the why. Gods know nothing of suffering or struggle. They know nothing as to what it means to earn a reward through hard work. They desire something they simply will it into being. Poseidon saw me and like many men thought me beautiful. He decided he would have me. The fact I was one of his niece's Priestesses only enticed him more for he knew it was forbidden. The Priestesses of Athena took a vow of chastity and purity. When he approached me, despite who he was, despite the fact I was flattered that a God desired me I stuck to my vow and refused him but Gods always get what they want. They certainly do not take a no from a mortal as an answer. I ran to the temple. I begged Athena to protect me. She ignored me. Poseidon...took me right there on the temple floor and once he had had his pleasure left me broken and bleeding. It was only then Athena appeared, disgust on her face for I had violated my oath and desecrated her temple...or at least that is what she accused me of. It was then she cursed me, deformed me and set the mob on me to hunt me down like an animal. It was in that moment my faith was destroyed for in that moment I saw the true face of the Gods. I saw that the Gods were not divine beings of beauty but cruel, ugly, petty creatures."

"I still don't understand why Athena did that," Martha admits.

Medusa's face, now an emotionless mask, only twitches slightly as she remembers. "Nor did I at first but I've had a long time to think on it and come up with an answer. Generally the truth is that the Gods, being immortal, are bored. They have lived so long and see and done so much that there is very little new for them to do. They see tormenting and playing with humans as a way to alleviate that boredom and entertain themselves. In my case..." Medusa shakes her head. "I was famed for my beauty. I like to believe it did not 'go to my head' as Clark taught me the phrase goes but perhaps it did. I was praised for both my beauty and my chastity. Why people even said that Athena herself must be jealous of the standard to which I held myself."

"She was," Martha realises the cause behind Athena's actions. It was an act of simple, petty jealousy.

Medusa nods. "Yes. Which was nonsense. I served her willingly. Everything I did I did as she prescribed. I tried not to be ambitious but one day I hoped to rise to her Chief Priestess. I did everything I could to try and prove myself worthy of such a gift and instead my reward was that Athena, when she saw what Poseidon would do, let it happen so she could have an excuse to curse me and be rid of me. She succeeded. After my transformation I was forced to flee but they never stopped hunting me. I fled to the very edge of the Underworld itself in the hope none would be so foolish to follow me but still they came. Wanting my head and the power held within my eyes."

"To turn people to stone," Martha voices it. She had tried not to think too hard on that aspect up to now.

"They gave her no choice, mom," Clark comes to Medusa's defence in that regard.

"It is only now you realise the true depth of Athena's cruelty Mrs Kent. To lose my head would end my suffering but it would give the one who claimed it unrivalled power amongst mortals. Even as lost as I was I couldn't allow that. Athena knew this. She knew I would endure and live forever as a Gorgon. My curse came with immortality so I would suffer forever. Athena must have seen it as fitting in her pettiness. So there I was alone, on the edge of the Underworld, simply waiting for the next fool to try and claim glory, alone with my pain, betrayal, no-one to talk to, no-one to care and as the years passed I simply sank deeper and deeper into despair. Whatever kindness, love was left in me slowly withering away until I was as much a monster on the inside as I was on the outside. My heart hardened to stone for it was the only way I could continue on."

After that there is a break as Clark holds Medusa close in his arms as she takes some time to get her emotions in check. It has been awhile she has last had to relive all that. There are the shaky breaths and tears of pent-up feelings being released. Especially horribly painful ones and memories. You can hear Clark whispering reassurances.

Martha can only look and see clearly the closeness and affection the two have for each other. It makes her heart pang for the fact she lost that when she lost Jonathan.

Eventually Medusa is ready to continue. "That is the state I was in when your son arrived. I assumed, to my shame, he was just another coming to claim my head. Despite the fact I did try and kill him he saved me. He treated my injuries. He showed me kindness. I had virtually forgotten what kindness was or looked like. I realise now, looking back, that right there and then Clark had helped me take the first step out of the pit of darkness that had swallowed me up."

"What happened after?" Martha asks.

Clark answers. "My aiding her had broken the ice...slightly but there was no trust. I can say I could hardly blame Medusa considering everyone else she had ever met was after her head. I think it was days before we exchanged more than a few words."

"I kept expecting him to leave," Medusa admits. Therefore what was the point in speaking to someone who would leave beyond the fact she did not trust him. "Why would he stay? I think you know roughly what I looked like."

"It was not that bad. I've told you that," Clark says in what sounds like an old argument they have had many times. "Besides I promised I would stay and I keep my promises."

"Yes...but it wasn't until your actions proved it that I really started to believe it..."

* * *

A small group of warriors has climbed up this volcano and approach the entrance to the temple which stands on the very edge of the Underworld.

Like so many before they were here to try and claim the head of Medusa.

To their surprise they find the entrance blocked by a strangely dressed man, his arms folded across his chest and a stern expression upon his face. "State your business," he demands in a firm manner.

"Who are you stranger?" the leader of the group asks.

"I protect this place and the one whom dwells within," he replies. "If you are here to seek her counsel and wisdom she might consider it. However, if you are here for her head then I advise you turn around and leave...while you still can," he warns them.

The warriors look at him in disgust. "You protect that monster?" the leader spits out in that same disgust.

The man's blue eyes narrow dangerously. "Do not use that word again. I give only one warning. Now make your choice. Her counsel or depart this place and never return," he gives the offer.

The men draw their swords, ready to attack.

"Why do they always choose the hard way," the man mutters under his breath.

The group charge, the leader swings his sword in a downwards slash. The man raise his arm to block...and the sword shatters on contact.

The leader stares in shock as the man shoots out his hand, slamming it into the leader's shield and sending him flying back into the rest of his men, knocking them over.

They quickly get back up and regroup.

That is when the man does something really odd. "Ahh...ahh...achoo!" he sneezes. A sneeze that literally blows the warriors off their feet once again with a blast of air stronger than a gale. The man sniffles. "Ok. That's new," he remarks.

"What sort of demon are you?!" the leader exclaims as he and his men once again rise.

The man rolls his eyes. "You would not understand. Now I keep giving you chances to leave and you keep refusing. Trust me I'm much nicer then what awaits you inside even if you could get past me. Please. Give up and go home. I'm sure you have families who miss you," he asks of them.

The leader grabs a sword from his compatriot. "Never! Die demon!" he roars as he charges, sword raised.

The man's eyes glow burning hot red before the sword glows red hot forcing the leader to drop it to the ground where it turns into molten slag. "That was your last chance," he declares...before he moves so swiftly no-one sees him move before they are all rendered unconscious.

...

Later, after the sun sets, Medusa watches from the entrance to her temple, worry on her face and in her gut. Clark had not returned. After he defeated the warriors who had come from her he told her he was going to take them far away and then return...only he hadn't.

What had happened to him? Had some harm come to him? Perhaps he decided that he no longer wished to be around her. She always kept expecting him to leave sooner or later. Why would he stay?

Then she hears the crunch of footsteps. She grabs her bow and readies an arrow, aiming it into the darkness. Her eyes were much sharper than a human. Darkness was not much of a hindrance.

Relief like she never expected washes through her when she sees it is Clark, stumbling, unusually, up the narrow valley to her temple. She stows her bow. "You are late," she scolds him.

"Sorry. I..." he then produces a hacking cough, stumbles and almost falls over.

Medusa is there swiftly and catches him...though it is not easy. He is heavy. It's then her eyes can see he is pale and clammy. She places her hand on his forehead and is almost scalded. "You're burning up," she says in concern.

"My speed gave out right at the bottom," he explains his tardiness, his breathing wheezy.

"We must get you in bed," Medusa orders and then assists him to the place he stays within her temple. She lies him down and gets some water and a cloth. Soaking it she places it on his forehead.

"What's the diagnosis?" Clark asks, his voice tried.

"To state the obvious, you're sick."

"I don't get sick...except once but that was an unusual disease."

"Perhaps you have picked up another unusual disease."

Clark thinks. Could he have? In the Phantom Zone he had no powers...and there were all sorts of alien creatures there. There's no telling what they carried. "My mom made me soup," he says, half-delirious sounding as he recalls when he was sick previously. "Do all mothers think hot soup is the answer?"

"Mine did," Medusa replies, a memory flickering within her mind of her mother caring for her when she was little and sick. "I will make you some," she offers. She has all she needs to make it.

"Don't want to be trouble."

"A little late for that," Medusa quips dryly.

"Heh. That was funny," Clark remarks.

It was. Medusa can't remember the last time she joked. Anyway she makes him his soup and ensures he eats it. "May I ask what you did with the men that came here?" she wonders, her mind finally drifting back to that.

"Dropped them off in a village a long way from here."

"They could just come back and try again," she fears.

"Then I'll defeat them again...though I really don't think they'd want that humiliation again."

"Humiliation?" Medusa asks intrigued.

"I may have, just maybe, left them tied up in the middle of the village stark naked."

Medusa chortles loudly at that image. Oh how she wishes she could have seen that.

"You have a nice laugh," Clark murmurs affectionately.

Medusa doesn't know how to respond to that compliment. She isn't use to them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Clark requests of his host.

Medusa nods, giving her permission, barely noticing that this is the most they have ever talked since Clark's arrival.

"Those men, all the men who you have turned to stone. Why do they come? Surely they know what you can do?"

"They seek glory, to have their names immortalised forever as the one who struck down Medusa the Gorgon and then to have my power in their hands. The power to rule the mortal world. To them the risk of death is worth the prize."

"Then they're idiots."

Medusa, against her will, has to grin. "Yes. They are."

"I can think of a hundred things more important than some attempt to grab ego-driven glory."

"Such as?"

"Family for one. I would give almost anything to see mine again."

Medusa's face grows serious. Family. She can barley remember her own family. Her family are long dead and in the Underworld by now. Her curse is more than her appearance. It is immortality. It wasn't enough just to curse her this form but Athena had to ensure it would last forever...or at least until someone killed her. Once again she mentally curses the Goddess whom she served loyally and yet cursed her. "You should have killed them," she comments in regards to the warriors.

"No," Clark refuses that. "I don't believe in killing. That just reduces you to their level. You have to be better."

Medusa finds herself looking away from his gaze. It has long stopped bothering her the fact she kills but she finds it bothers her Clark finds the act distasteful. Though she can't think why. She distracts herself by re-soaking the cloth from his head.

Clark may be sick but he can work out he needs to say more. "Would you appreciate honesty right now?"

"I always appreciate honesty," she replies as she reapplies the cloth to his forehead.

"I will admit the statues make me uncomfortable because I know they were once people..."

Medusa opens her mouth to intervene but Clark raises his hand to stop her.

"But," he continues, "I doubt they gave you any choice. I understand that. They have their own blame to shoulder. I'm just being honest with you about how I feel."

His words give Medusa some thought. Later he falls asleep and she watches him sleep. Her hand brushing through the errant curly lock of hair. It's then the thought occurs to her that in his weakened state he might be vulnerable to her gaze. He is pretty helpless lying there. His fate is in her hands.

And then she feels pretty revolted that that thought entered her head. After all he has done. After how nice he has been despite her coldness to him. He's the first companionship she has had in so long. She finds she likes his companionship. The fact that he does not seem to judge her on her appearance or on her actions. That he tries to understand her.

How far has she fallen into the pit of despair that she can still even think of using her gaze upon him?

She has not even tried to reciprocate his attempts to reach out and befriend her. No. She has to do something about this. Through more than just responding to him. She needs to demonstrate through her actions.

And she thinks she knows what it is she can do.

...

The next morning Clark wakes...feeling better. He wonders where Medusa is. He goes on a search and instantly notices something. There are far fewer statues around. It takes him several minutes but he finds her near once of the larger chasms pushing a statue over the edge into the lava below. "Medusa?"

The snake-woman spins round. "Clark! You're awake. You look better," she reflects what she can see. She reaches up and feels his forehead which is back to a normal temperature.

"I feel better," Clark confirms. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You are welcome."

"What are you doing?"

Medusa seems to shrink at his questions, the serpents on her head curling up. "I can't undo my curse. These men's souls have long ago passed over but I do not need to keep them like they are trophies. That is what they would do if they could take my head. I will not be like them. I will be better," she half-repeats Clark's words from last night.

Clark bursts into a large smile. "Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me," he remarks.

"A woman is always able to surprise a man. It's what keeps us interesting."

"Well I'll take your word for that. My history with women is not great."

That's a subject they have not talked about but Medusa finds his words odd. A man of his looks and power surely would have every woman after him. She's pretty certain even the Goddesses themselves would try and seduce him. That's an unsettling thought. One of them might be able to tempt him away. If she could she would turn them to stone in a heartbeat if they tried she thinks to herself...but alas her power does not work on Gods.

"Do you want a hand?" he asks, breaking her thinking.

"No. You rest," Medusa turns him down.

"Ok," Clark accepts, seeing that this is something she needs to do for herself. Perhaps it's a sign of her slowly starting to heal.

"Clark," Medusa stops him just as he is about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop those men? Why did you come back?" she asks, her eyes searching him for an honest answer.

"I made a promise to protect you didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I do not break my promises. Nor do I abandon my friends."

"You consider me your friend?" she asks, clearly surprised.

"I do."

Silence follows that and Clark figures he should leave her be. He starts to walk away.

"Clark?" Medusa stops him once more.

"Hmm?" he asks, turning his head.

"I...I think I would like it if we were friends," Medusa goes as far as she can admit right now.

Clark flashes her a smile. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Medusa whispers, feeling a tiny glimmer warmth in her heart. A tiny glimmer that she has not felt in a long, long time.

* * *

"You were sick?" Martha asks of Clark, clearly worried. He never gets sick.

"Hmm? Oh. That. Actually, as it turned out, it was a symptom of a new power developing," he explains.

"Another one?!"

Clark shrugs.

"What does this one do?"

"I can generate massively strong gusts of wind from my lungs. I call it superbreath. Also I can alter the temperature allowing me to..." He gets up and goes fill a glass with water from the tap. "I'll demonstrate," he says as he blows out gently on the glass and the temperature in the room seems to drop. Clark tips the glass upside down above the table and what comes out is a solid chunk of ice. "Freeze breath," he gives it its name. "Or Ice breath? I can never decide which to call it."

Martha can hardly believe it. As if Clark couldn't do enough already they can add this now to his repertoire.

Course what Clark isn't saying is that is hardly the first new ability that has emerged since he last saw his mother but he'll save that for a more appropriate time. He's dumping much on her as is. "Shall we return to the story?" he asks her.

Martha nods.

Clark looks to Medusa to see who will carry it on. She decides she will.

"After Clark's illness I slowly started to trust him more. It allowed us to be able to talk and develop a proper friendship."

"A friendship that was never enough to accept my advice on redecorating," Clark gripes playfully. Though really he wished she had listened to him. It was a quite depressing place.

Medusa rolls her eyes. "Men have no such skill in that area."

"You don't have to tell me that," Martha says in agreement.

"I'm feeling that is one joke I should have resisted to tell," Clark pouts as they gang up on him.

"I have told you many times your jokes will get you into trouble," Medusa reminds him. Then her face screws up adorably in thought. "In fact they have gotten you into trouble," she recalls. "With me mostly."

Clark's shoulder slump. "You're never letting that go are you?"

"No," Medusa confirms, devious grin on her face. It gives her leverage in their relationship. It's always fun when Clark makes it up to her.

"Clark's father was just the same," Martha comments.

"Mom!" Clark complains.

"I see. That explains it," Medusa says, dead-pan.

"Dusa!"

"I've told you I don't like that nickname," Medusa tells him off.

"Sorry. Medusa," Clark corrects in what seems like an oft used playful argument between the two.

Martha rubs her hands together. "I haven't asked but I get the impression that you've been away, Clark, a lot longer than than it seems to me."

"You could say that," Clark replies. "It's been several years," he confesses.

"Years," Martha says in disbelief. "But you look..." she gestures at him with her hands. He looks basically the same.

"Kryptonian," Clark explains with a shrug. "We seem to age much slower than humans do."

Martha licks her lips. If Clark and this woman have spent that much time together... "So does that mean...does Medusa know..."

"Medusa knows everything about me," Clark finishes what he knew his mother was about to ask.

"Yes," the green-eyed woman confirms. "Clark stayed with me...it was many seasons and in time he told me of his origin, of this world, of you Mrs Kent and his father and how he came to my world. In return he helped me remember. I had all but forgotten my family but Clark's stories, his pride in his parents encouraged me to recall mine...and in the process he helped me remember the woman I use to be. A woman who could not do anything but fall helplessly in love in him..."

* * *

Medusa wakes up one morning, the arms of her companion around her. They had been talking long into the night...he had even managed to make her blush when in response to a request of hers he had said how could he refuse a request from such a vision of beauty as herself.

Her?

A vision of beauty?

Her?!

Before...when she was human she was considered quite lovely and men use to try and woo her. A few even made her blush but she always turned them down, dedicated to her role as a priestess to Athena. A role which required her to remain pure. However no man ever complimented her since her curse. They only ever tried to kill her...along with the screaming at what a hideous, deformed creature she is.

But not Clark. Never Clark. He never says a bad thing about her even when she's being rude, short tempered and cantankerous...which she knows she is.

Anyway she must have fallen asleep resting on him, which is the only explanation she can fathom for their position...and for the 1st time in a long time she wakes up not feeling completely repulsed at herself. Not feeling bitter and angry.

In fact she feels a creeping contentment she has not felt in a long time.

This...man accepts her, transformed as she is. He accepts her. Cares for her. Brings her pleasure and not pain. Makes her happy. Makes her laugh.

The time since he arrived has brightened up her cursed existence. He has helped stir up within her memories of the person she once was. Memories she had forgotten...perhaps even tried to make herself forget because it was too painful, comparing herself then to now...but when they talked...when he listened she found the memories were not as painful as she thought them to be. In fact there were good memories there and sometimes, now, she thinks she prattles on for hours recalling her life. Not that he would ever complain and tell her to stop.

It's strange. Before he came all she wanted was to be left alone. Now she could barely imagine a day without him around to keep her company. She could not go back to being all alone again.

In short she likes him more than she dare name the emotion.

That's when it strikes her. She's in the arms of a man and there is no fear or panic. No loathing or revulsion. No desire to be anywhere but here.

And that's exactly why she has to get away as fast as she can.

...

"Medusa?" Clark calls her name as he climbs up behind her. He was surprised to find her outside atop the volcano. She rarely left the confines of the temple despite his efforts for her to 'get out more' but when he woke this morning and found her gone he had to look for her.

She does not acknowledge him at first.

"What is wrong?" he asks her gently, his voice full concern.

Medusa's slowly thawing heart twinges at his tone. "I realised something after last night when I woke up this morning."

"Like?" Clark queries. It was like most nights since he arrived in this place. They ate dinner, talked, played a game or two…Clark did his best to cheer her up, tease her a little and by now he has rankled her enough that she retaliates.

Clark will admit he's gotten very fond of her, beyond the mere friendship sort of fond. It took a long time but he's managed to slowly reveal the woman buried underneath the scales and the snakes and the pain and the anguish and the anger and what he's found is that there is a strong, vibrant, clever, lovely woman there. Desperately lonely and damaged to some degree but lovely nonetheless. Beautiful even. If there was anyone that old adjective 'never judge a book by its cover' applied to it was Medusa.

Medusa sighs, the snakes on her head slithering slightly. She speaks, her voice soft, "This morning...for the first time since that night Poseidon..."

Clark places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He had tried to help her with that pain as much as he could.

Medusa places her hand atop his. "For the first time since then I found myself...desiring the companionship that a man and woman can have together."

"Oh," Clark says, understanding her meaning.

"It's been creeping up on me since the day you came into my life I think...but it's impossible. Look at me!" she rages with renewed bitterness at her curse and at the Gods. How could he, such a handsome man, ever care for such a thing as her? How could they be together?

Clark reaches round and touches her cheek, bringing her head round to look at him. He looks into those literal killer eyes of hers. "I could joke how we're both the definition of impossible."

That makes her lips quirk upward, slightly.

"I will also admit I have to like you...as more than just a friend," he will confess. After all it was the thought ruminating in his head as he walked up here. Funny coincidence that.

Medusa searches his eyes for any hint of dishonesty but as usual there is none. "I...don't know what to do," she says in a whisper. "I don't know if I have the strength."

"I can't tell you what to do, Medusa. Your mind is always your own but I will say that you do have the strength. To survive as you have...I'm not sure I've met anyone stronger. That's why in the end you'll win."

"Win?" she queries, perplexed.

"Against the Gods who have persecuted you. They took everything away from you...or they will if you let them. To win means more than to survive. It means to keep what you hold most dear inside you alive. It means to always remain true to the person you are. That is something even Gods cannot touch. Live your life as full as you can. It's all any of us can do."

Medusa is pretty certain she can feel her heart thawing as he speaks. It's the only explanation for as to how it is beating so hard she's amazed it isn't bursting out her chest.

"You need to choose," Clark finishes with. "I can't make it for you. I'll leave you alone to think."

Medusa watches him go, her heart beating even more rapidly than before. In an instant she goes with instinct. She whips out her tail and wraps it around him, halting his departure. She curls around him until they are face to face, close enough that they can feel each other's breath. So close and yet so far.

"Medusa," Clark says, his voice husky. "I will never do anything without your permission," he tells her, something he needs to do for her but boy he so hopes she gives it.

"You have my permission," Medusa replies, her voice raspy with need and desire. She loosens her coils to allow him to move...although she is well aware he can easily break free of her grip.

Their lips meet in a gentle, exploratory kiss.

They pull back, both smiling before their lips come together again in a deeper kiss. Medusa's hands wrap around the back of Clark's neck while his arms wrap around her body as they explore each other's mouth.

Medusa moans pleasurably. She never imagined what it would feel like to be in the arms of a man she trusted and cared for. Tears of happiness leak from her eyes unbidden. She couldn't stop them if she tried. She's so...happy right now. None of it matters. Her curse, her appearance, nothing. This moment right here and now is her entire world.

For Clark the thoughts are kinda similar. He's been lost in this world since he arrived. No idea where he was...or is to be honest. He has some theories is all. No way to get back home to his friends and family. No way to get back and save his world from Zod but for a moment it doesn't matter. The whole world is the beautiful snake lady in his arms.

The kiss ends and they rest, foreheads touching. The serpents atop Medusa's head hiss and slither against his head.

"So...they aren't going to get jealous are they?" he asks, his gaze looking up at the serpents.

Medusa smirks. "Maybe. Maybe you need to kiss them too," she teases playfully.

"Won't you get jealous then?"

Medusa's face become thoughtful. "That's a good point. No kisses for them then," she decides.

"That means more for you."

"I would like that very much."

"So if we're going to date..."

"Date?" she questions, not understanding what he means.

"Uh...court each other?" he tries to clarify.

"Ah."

"Can I call you 'Dusa for short?"

"Absolutely not," she laughs at the absurdity of that.

Clark pouts, trying to change her mind

"No. Forget it. I forbid it. My name is Medusa. It's one of the those things the Gods couldn't take from me."

"Ok. Medusa," Clark accepts. "One question?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes."

And he does.

* * *

"Admittedly I did not realise it was love I was feeling at first," Medusa says. "I struggled to name the emotion I was feeling having never felt it before but now I realise I was already well over that cliff."

Martha looks at her son.

"Appearances don't matter. Isn't that something you taught me?" he asks his mother.

Martha nods.

"Medusa's appearance didn't matter because I had gotten to know the woman within...and she was beautiful. Strong and vibrant. Like she said I probably didn't quite realise either what I was feeling or the strength of it. All I can say is that there was a whole world I hadn't seen but really all I wanted was to stay with her."

Martha can see a sort of glow of happiness around the couple as they recall this.

"Although eventually we did get to see the world, together," Medusa points out. "But that's getting ahead of ourselves."

"So you stayed together?" Martha asks.

"Yep," Clark says. "I mean there was a still a lot we had to figure out how to make it work."

"But we both decided we would try," Medusa finishes.

"So...uh, where does Perseus come into the story? He existed right?" Martha decides to jump to.

"Oh. He existed alright," Clark recalls.

"Yes...and it would have been better if you had stopped him before he entered the temple," Medusa complains.

"That was entirely your fault. You were distracting me," Clark lightly retorts.

"I can't possibly see how I was responsible," Medusa says, an entirely too innocent expression on her face.

"You," Clark points at her, his mouth open, his words hanging there.

"Yes?" Medusa asks him with an impish grin.

"You...know perfectly well I can't explain that in front of my mother."

"Can't...or won't?"

Martha intervenes. "I suspect this is not something I want to know," she says, her mind taking a guess how her son was 'distracted'. "How about you just skip to the part with Perseus?"

"Very well," Medusa says but the glint of amusement remains in her eyes...

* * *

Perseus, the son of Zeus, not that he knew that until very recently. He grew up a fisherman's son until he got caught up in a struggle between Argos and the Gods. The people of Argos, having rejected the Gods, now faced annihilation at the hands of the Kraken unless they sacrificed their Princess, Andromeda.

Personally all Perseus was after was a chance of revenge at Hades who was responsible for his family's deaths.

The Kraken was Hades' creation and if it was destroyed he would be weakened. Enough Perseus hoped for his vengeance.

The only hope he had to defeat the Kraken was Medusa's head to turn it to stone. The journey here had been fraught, not helped by his suddenly no longer absent father, Zeus, making an appearance.

But here they were, on the very edge of the Underworld.

Now Perseus, Draco, a Djinn named Suleiman along with a few other soldiers carefully tread through the temple, seeking the Gorgon.

"Perseus!" a voice calls out.

They spin around, swords ready to find behind them has appeared a tall man with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Son of Zeus," the man finishes.

"Have me met?" Perseus asks.

The man shakes his head. "No...but I know of you and I know why you are here. You wish the means to defeat the Kraken, yes?"

"Yes."

"You still have not said who you are, stranger," Draco points out, suspicious of this man here in this place and not turned to stone.

"My name, for what it's worth, is Kal-El," he gives it after his companion said it would sound better in a formal situation and he has learned to takes her advice, "but more importantly for this conversation is what I am."

"And what is that?" Perseus inquires.

"I am Medusa's guardian and protector. You will not take her head. This I promise."

Draco makes a motion to move but Perseus raises up his hand and blocks him. He is wary of rushing in for how can a mortal man not be stone in the presence of the Gorgon.

"However," Kal-El says, "that does not mean we cannot aid you in your quest. Let me ask you a question, Perseus. Did it ever occur to you that if you sought Medusa's power for a noble cause..."

"...you could simply ask for it!" a voice echoes through the chambers followed by a hissing and a rattle making all the men extremely edgy.

"You'll have to forgive her," Kal-El says. "She can be a tad theatrical when the mood strikes her but her point is correct. If you want her help ask for it...or we can have a very pointless fight. The question is do you have the time for that? Medusa and I have all the time in the world. Do you?"

"Perseus," Draco hisses in a whisper. "This is a trick."

"It's no trick," Kal-El says, surprising them that he heard. "I have good hearing," he explains. "The choice is yours, Perseus," Kal-El tells him. "I think deep down you don't want any of this. You would be happy just going back to the sea and fishing I believe but you have a noble heart and no wish to see the injustice Hades would inflict upon Argos and its people. Medusa and I can help. Will help but before we do you need to make a choice."

Perseus searches the man's eyes. His words...in a way it's almost like he knows him. Perseus makes his choice and drops his sword to the ground.

"Perseus!" Draco exclaims.

"Enough," Perseus says sharply. "There has been enough death already. Drop your weapons," he orders. "All of you."

Reluctantly one by one they do so.

Perseus looks around the temple. "Medusa!" he calls out. "I...need your help. To save Argos. To save its Princess. To save its people."

"To avenge yourself on Hades?!" Medusa's voice calls out.

"How do you know that?"

"Thanks to your sister I have lived many lifetimes now and know much but no-one ever seeks me out for my wisdom. Only my head. Are you different?"

"Please," Perseus pleads with her.

That is when they see her, appearing from the shadows and smoke, slithering down till she is next to Kal-El.

"Don't panic," Kal-El tries to assure them. "Her power is hers to control," he tells them, meaning just seeing her will not turn them to stone.

"Yes. You need have no fear as long as you promise me no harm," Medusa says, wary, cautious, fear hidden well.

Perseus steps forward and assesses the snake-woman. "Will you aid us?"

"I have known you were coming for some time. At first I thought we could strike a bargain."

"Bargain?"

"My aid for your assistance in persuading your father to end my curse."

"My father," Perseus begins with a scoff. "I have barely ever met him. He has taken no interest in me my whole life...until now. Until I was drawn into this war between Argos and Olympus."

"I suspected that was the case but also Kal-El here...he is a good man who believes those of us with the power to help should do so freely simply because it is right. I am afraid he has been a very bad influence on me," she teases him getting a sardonic look in return.

"Then you will help me?" Perseus wants to clarify.

"I shall," Medusa agrees. "For 2 reasons," she feels the need to explain. "Because it is right and because as you should know I have no love for the Gods. I have seen their true faces. Perhaps you have as well...or at least a glimpse that they are not what they claim to be. What they want us to worship them as. The chance to strike one down, to aid those that realise this truth is an opportunity I would not pass up."

She's right. Perseus saw Hades twice now, when he killed his family and when he appeared in Argos. Perseus saw the cruelty. The disinterest. The lack of care for mortals.

"So allies?" Kal-El asks of Perseus, extending his hand in friendship.

After a moment Perseus takes the hand and they shake firmly. He then turns his hand to Medusa.

Kal-El clears his throat and gently implores her with his eyes.

Medusa takes a moment. This was the man destined to kill her after all but with only a slight hesitation she takes the hand, sealing the bargain.

* * *

"So you managed to persuade Perseus to be allies," Martha summarises what she had heard.

"Yes. Thinking back on it I believe I reached him because we have some similarities. We were both raised by good men who lived simply when our real fathers are powerful and manipulative pricks."

Medusa snorts with laughter. She loves how Clark has no respect for the Gods and isn't afraid to voice his opinions.

"Language, Clark," Martha chastises him.

"Yes mom," Clark says apologetically. "Though it's true. They are," he continues to argue.

"As that may be so...you went off to fight the Kraken?" she queries, her mind only realising now what it was her son must have done.

"Yes...well after I saved Io from Calibos."

Medusa hisses at that name.

"What?" Martha asks at that reaction.

"Calibos had been given power by Hades to stop Perseus," Medusa answers.

Clark sighs. "Lets just say he packed a hell of a punch," he brushes over it, though subconsciously rubbing his jaw.

That's an understatement. For a time, before Perseus killed him, Medusa feared Calibos might have killed Clark. The pain in her heart had been unbearable. Luckily Clark is extremely robust and he was ok.

"Anyway," Clark waves that off. "After that we headed over to Argos. Beautiful city. I'll have to draw it for you sometime," he comments on it. "Like the story you know Andromeda had been strung up as a sacrifice to the Kraken. I generously volunteered to distract it while Perseus helped Medusa get into position."

"You fought the Kraken?!" Martha exclaims.

"Kinda," Clark demurs.

"What was it like?"

"Big. Really, really big. I'll draw you a picture if you like but I thought it looked a little like a mutated turtle."

"I assume you stopped it," Martha addresses Medusa.

"I did," she confirms. "I was almost killed by a worshipper of Hades who was trying to stop me but Perseus saved me."

"That's irony," Martha appreciates that Perseus, destined to slay her, saved her.

"After the Kraken fell Hades himself appeared," Medusa takes up the story. "Perseus, using the sword Zeus had gave him, which could channel his father's power, managed to banish him back to the Underworld. It was a measure of revenge for him. The most he could achieve since he had not the power to slay a God."

Clark rakes up the story once more. "Afterwards Andromeda, who was now Queen, thanked us..."

* * *

"You have saved us all. Name your price and it shall be yours," Andromeda proclaims to Clark, Perseus and Medusa.

Perseus' gaze drifts to Io who has appeared amongst the crowd. "I have all I need."

You can see the tinge of disappointment and jealousy in Andromeda's eye. Clearly she was attracted to Perseus.

"And you stranger?" she turns to Clark. "What was it Perseus called you?"

"Kal-El. My name is Kal-El."

"You performed feats in battle against the Kraken equal of a God."

"I'm not one. Just a man with some gifts," Clark tries to head off any attempt to label him divine.

"As you wish," Andromeda chooses to wisely accept his words. "What can I do for you?"

Clark is about to say nothing but an idea strikes him. "There is one thing."

"Name it."

"That from this day forth Medusa will not be remember as a monster, as a story to frighten children. That she is remember for who she truly is. A woman, wrongly and unjustly punished by cruel Gods, who despite it all, who despite knowing that men would try and kill her in their fear came to save this city. Have her remembered as a hero."

Medusa looks at him wide-eyed. She never asked...would never ask. He would do this for her. That is when she finally names that emotion she feels for him. It is love. Limitless, boundless love.

"It will be done," Andromeda agrees. "People of Argos!" she calls out in proclamation. "From this day forth these 3 and all those that travelled and died with them to save us all will be remember as heroes of Argos. Hail Perseus! Hail Kal-El! Hail Medusa!"

"Hail Perseus! Hail Kal-El! Hail Medusa!" the people call out in praise.

The 3 heroes plus Io then depart the city, those cries ringing in their ears.

...

Later the 4 stand by the ruins of a statue of Zeus. For Perseus it is where it all started for him. He was out fishing when the statue was pushed over into the sea. That is when Hades appeared and killed his father.

"That was a most generous act," the lovely Io says to Clark in regards to what he requested of Andromeda.

"It was only what was right."

"Of course," Io says with a smile. She looks to the Gorgon. "Medusa," she greets her.

"Io," Medusa greets her back.

The two women eye each other up. They actually have a connection. Both were cursed by the Gods. Both with immortality...only Io got to keep her looks. And it was for similar reasons. Io also refused the advances of a God. Medusa never did ask which.

By now Clark and Perseus have moved away and are talking.

Io eyes the blue-eyed demi-god or whatever he is. "He's been good for you," she remarks.

Medusa folds her arms across her chest. "We haven't spoken to each other in lifetimes and your 1st comment is that?" she scoffs.

"What do you want me to say Medusa? Ask how you are? Apologise for not visiting. I was forbidden to enter your temple you know. I was merely making an observation. He has been good for you."

"Yes. He has," Medusa will admit. "So who appointed you Perseus' guide?"

"Who do you think?"

"Zeus," Medusa snorts with contempt.

"I do as commanded."

"What did he promise you? An end to your curse?"

"He made no promises. It just seemed unwise to defy the King of the Gods. After all my defiance is what got me cursed in the 1st place."

"They are unworthy of worship Io. Surely you have lived long enough by now to understand this."

"Unworthy or not is beside the point Medusa. The power they wield is very real. Only a fool denies it."

That last part Medusa will have to concede. "Was falling for Perseus part of the plan?" she wonders, having seen it as clear as day the connection the two have.

Io looks...sheepish. "Is it ever?"

Medusa can only laugh at that.

In response Io laughs with her. It's good to see that sparkle in the woman before her again. She knew or thought she knew how just far into the darkness Medusa had fallen. In a way she led Perseus to the temple so that Medusa's soul could finally find its peace but standing right here and now she is glad events did not pan out as she planned...nor as the Gods planned.

...

"In the temple...when you spoke to me...your words were very heartfelt, like you knew where I stood," Perseus says to Clark.

"In a way I do. It may surprise you but my father was a farmer. That's how I grew up."

"Your father was mortal," Perseus assumes.

"My birth parents died when I was a baby. My parents found me...and yes by your definition both my parents are mortal. And like I believe you would have been happy following your father in fishing I would have been perfectly content following mine. In fact I will be because going back to that temple is not what I plan for Medusa and I. I'm going to find somewhere isolated with good soil where we can live in peace."

"That sounds like a plan," Perseus says, agreeing with it because he intends to go back to his village with Io and return to fishing. He craves a simple life, not the one of a hero or King or God as his father wished him to be.

Speaking of his father...there is a sudden flash of light just out of the line of sight.

"Olympus owes you all a gratitude of debt."

Standing there, a bearded figure, looking like a humble man but Medusa can see through it instantly. "Zeus," she hisses hatefully and her tail rattles threateningly.

Zeus eyes her, almost amused by her reaction. Clark blurs to her side in an instant before she does something they all regret.

"As do I," Zeus admits he too owes them a gratitude of debt.

"Hades. He's still alive isn't he?" Perseus inquires.

"He's back in the Underworld," Zeus answers which is a yes. "Biding his time, no doubt. Waiting for men to go weak and in their weakness he grows stronger. It's mankind who holds the key to Hades' rise, it always was."

"So, we'll see him again?" Perseus realises.

"Yes, but now the world knows a man who can stop him. Of course, you had some help. A sword, the Pegasus. A guide," Zeus looks at Io. "And help from those that can surprise even a God," he says looking at Clark and Medusa. "You have truly surprised me this day Medusa."

Medusa almost wishes she could turn him to stone. "You'll forgive me if I take pleasure in that fact."

"And you," Zeus' intense gaze falls upon Clark. "Since you entered this world I have watched you. Waited to see what you would do."

"You knew I was here?" Clark queries.

"I am the King of the Gods," he states arrogantly.

"You did nothing."

"Because you did nothing. Living on the edge of the Underworld, not affecting the world. For as long as that continued I was satisfied to leave you be."

"That has changed now," Clark surmises.

"I saw how you wished not to be worshipped. Both you and my son but after the deeds you have committed, people will worship you. I can only hope they don't lose faith in you as they have us. I wanted men to worship us again, that's why I let Hades release the Kraken but I found I didn't want it to cost me a son."

"That's almost human of you," Perseus comments humorously.

"Then in that spirit I make you both an offer. To join the Gods on Olympus."

"No," Perseus refuses. "I have everything I need right here," he says, taking Io's hand into his own.

"As a God you could have eternity together," Zeus points out.

"If I was meant to be a God I would have been born one. I am what the Fates intended me to be," Perseus argues.

Zeus looks at Clark.

"I'm already immortal. You have nothing I want," Clark rejects it out of hand. "And if you so desire people to look up to you perhaps you could try inspiring them through example and selfless deed."

"Instead of treating us as playthings, toys to be thrown away when you get bored," Medusa hisses, her hatred and anger burning strong.

Clark places a hand on her arm to placate her.

"Very well then," Zeus accepts. "If not a God then how about home."

Clark cocks his head, puzzled.

"I can send you back to where you belong," Zeus offers.

"Don't trust him," Medusa implores Clark.

"At what price?" Clark asks, figuring there is one.

Zeus nods in acknowledgement of his intelligence. "You were not the only one to arrive that day. There were others," he reveals.

Clark's eyes dart back and forth. "Others. Other prisoners," he realises.

"They do no belong in this world. My world. Remove them and I will send you home," Zeus offers the bargain.

"Your word cannot be trusted," Medusa spits furiously. She knows him far better than Clark and knows of his deceits.

"Medusa. Please," Clark asks her to let him deal with this.

Medusa lets him.

"Tempting me with home is smart but it's misjudged. If I was to ask for anything it would be to reverse the injustice your brother and daughter inflicted upon Medusa."

"You wish me to lift her curse," Zeus figures out.

"You can, can't you. You are the mighty Zeus. King of the Gods. You have the power?"

"Yes. I have the power. Very well Godling," he calls Clark. "We have a bargain. Remove the others who arrived with you and I shall lift the curse."

Clark nods his agreement.

"And Io," Zeus addresses his son's love. "Do keep Perseus in line. After all he is the son of Zeus!" he declares before vanishing.

"Why did you make that bargain?!" Medusa exclaims. "He won't keep it!"

"It doesn't matter if he does or not," Clark tries to make her understand.

Medusa doesn't understand.

"The others...they are prisoners from that place I told you I came from. Criminals of the worst kind from what I understand. If they aren't stopped many innocent people will be harmed."

"Therefore how can he do anything but what is right and correct the injustices they would inflict," Perseus says, understanding completely.

"Exactly." Clark's hand touches Medusa's cheek. "Besides being stuck here is hardly a punishment. Not when I am with the woman I love. All I wish is for her to be happy so even if it is remote the possibility Zeus will keep his word I still had to try."

Medusa's heart beats fiercely. "You love me? Truly?" she queries, her voice shaking.

Clark strokes her cheek with his thumb, leans forward and kisses her nose. "Truly and deeply," he assures her. "I love you Medusa."

Medusa gazes at him in wonder. That gaze that can turn men to stone has turned, for him, to one of undying love. "I love you Clark," she says back and their lips meet in a deep kiss.

Io and Perseus watch on...until Io coughs. Perseus looks at her and she looks as if she expects something.

"Right. I guess I love you too," he says too lightly.

Io huffs and prepares to storm off but Perseus grabs her arm, swings her round and kisses her, a smirk on his lips as he does so.

* * *

"Spent most of the next year hunting the prisoners down," Clark tells his mother. "Did allow me to finally see the world I was in. Perseus and Io came along and helped. Once that was done Medusa and I found a nice place where we could set up home, with good soil for farming and created a life together."

"And Zeus kept his word," Martha assumes in regards to Medusa. She had wondered when they would explain how she was no longer a Gorgon.

"More or less," Clark rumbles.

Medusa's expression is much sterner and unimpressed looking.

Clark notices the time and how much has passed. This has been a long story. "Why don't we take a break for dinner and we can finish after as to how Medusa and I got to be here today."

Looking at the clock Martha agrees.

...

After dinner Medusa excuses herself for a short while.

Martha finds Clark standing on the porch, staring as the stars in the now dark sky. "Is Medusa alright?" she wonders.

"She's fine. She just needs some time alone right now. This a big change for her being in this world."

Martha just accepts that. "Clark can I ask...clearly you and her have spent a long time together..."

Clark thinks he knows what his mother is aiming at. "We never had an official ceremony but I do consider her to be my wife."

That is what Martha was aiming at. "What will you do now?"

"Oh take a few days...or weeks readjusting I suppose. I've been living in the Bronze Age for the last few years in a world filled with Gods, Myths and Legends. I mean really I have barely touched on all the stories I could tell of what happened to me. I also need to help Medusa make the transition. She refused to leave me when we found we could get back."

"She sounds like she loves you a great deal."

"No less than I love her. She is amazing. You'll see that as you get to know her."

"I think I can see at least some of that already, Clark but you should be praised as well. You helped her recover from a trauma I don't think I can imagine."

"What else could I do, mom?"

Martha shakes her head. Clark is something so naive to think something amazing he does is just natural. "You'll need to come up with some explanation for her Clark. I mean...you can remember how everything was before you left?"

"I remember. I'll work something out, a story of who she is and how we met and how she is my girlfriend. I'm sure Chloe will help...assuming I can ever convince her the story I told you is true," he says, recalling Chloe's sceptical nature.

Martha suddenly has a thought. "Clark what did you mean when you said Poseidon got his?" she references something from almost the beginning of the story.

"Umm…."

Martha's eyes narrows as she stares at him, shuffling slightly. "Clark...don't tell me you got into a fight with a God."

"Ok. I won't tell you," he says cheekily.

"Clark," she says sternly.

His shoulders slump. "Well it's part of the story...but fine, fine," he concedes he'll tell it. "Medusa and I were just living peacefully on the farm when Poseidon showed up. Apparently he had heard she had gotten her human form back and wanted to 'see her'. Well you can imagine how I felt about that."

"I think I can."

"So, yeah we got into a fight," Clark confesses.

"Did you at least win?"

"Like I said mom, he got his...and that was when Zeus finally decided to send us home."

"I don't understand."

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are the big 3, the 3 most powerful Gods and I, a humble alien from Krypton and farmboy from Kansas cleaned Poseidon's clock. Ok that's an exaggeration. I was hurting like hell by the time it was over but the point is I won. I think Zeus then realised I was a power too great to remain. I could not be controlled and I don't think he was confident that even he had the power to destroy me."

"So instead he can get rid of you by sending you back."

"Yeah. I think he didn't do it earlier because he thought if enough time passed I would change my mind and join the Gods on Olympus. I'm sure it was part of a scheme of his. Zeus is a conniving old goat but what he wanted that involved me as a God completely eludes me. I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm home. That's what is important."

"It is," Martha agrees, happy to have her son back.

They fall into a hug...only to have it interrupted by a scream from the barn. Clark is gone in an instant with his usual gust of wind. Martha moves as swiftly as she can. What she finds when she gets to the barn is a man lying out cold on the floor and standing over him Clark...and Medusa but not the woman Martha has spent a lot of the day with. This was Medusa the Gorgon with the body of a snake and serpents for hair.

"This man was a thief. He was demanding I give him money," Medusa is saying.

Clark sighs. "The world almost comes to an end and everyone seems to think this is their chance to go on a stealing spree," he remarks.

"Clark?" Martha asks, her voice small.

"Mom...oh mom!" Clark suddenly realise the state she has found them in. "We were going to tell you," he swears.

"Now would be good," Martha offers.

"You see Zeus did not lift the curse."

"He only amended it," Medusa fills in, not making any attempt to move or hide herself away. Clark spent a long time helping her come to terms with herself and not shy away any longer. "I can change between my two forms," she explains.

"But her human one takes conscious effort. It's impossible to maintain all the time and when she is startled or threatened..."

"I change back automatically."

"I'll take care of this guy," Clark says. "Even if he believed what he saw no-one else will. I'll drop him outside the Sheriff's office."

Clark picks him up and prepares to superspeed off but his mother stops him.

"Clark. What you said about convincing Chloe?"

"Uh huh?"

Martha looks at Medusa. "I really don't think that'll be a problem."

* * *

Epilogue

Who we are today is shaped by our experiences. While Clark and Medusa did live on a farm it was not their whole lives. Clark's nature, his burning need to help the innocent meant he could not stand by and do nothing in a world where the Gods were petty and cruel and plagued mankind with suffering for nothing but their own amusement. He was the one man who had the power to dare challenge them...with Medusa forever at his side.

That same burning need to right injustice was still there when he came home and it would lead to the world seeing the emergence of the Superman who would be their greatest protector...with an archer at his side who went by Medusa, the name earned from the symbol of Medusa the Gorgon on the back of the hooded jacket she wore.

As for Clark Kent he would have a Mandy Gordon by his side...and no that was not a name she particularly liked either.

Clark Kent himself would become a great author, famous for his vivid and detailed stories set in the world of Greek Mythology. Few knew he was simply writing his own personal experiences down.

His best selling book was a detailed biography of the life of Medusa. Again few knew he was simply quoting from the source but he felt her story needed to be told and heard as it should be. That she be remembered for the strong, hero she is. Not the monster she is too often depicted as.

Little did Clark know that that book would end up making him a feminist icon.

Then again he also knew better than most the strange little turns life took but with the woman he loved at his side he also knew he could face...they could face whatever it is fate throws their way.

The End.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Medusa's story is so sad and tragic I figured she deserved a happy ending for once_ _instead of her simply waiting around for Perseus' sword to detach her head_ _. It truly is one of the worst stories from Ancient Greece and that's saying something. It's classic victim blame, where she gets blamed for the crime committed against her. Sadly a scenario that still exists today. When I'm imagin_ _in_ _g what she looks like I'm imagining Natalia Vodianova from the 2010 Clash of the Titan_ _s._ _Mediocre film but wonderful look for Medusa_ _which is why I'm making this a crossover with that film_ _._ _From it y_ _ou can truly imagine she was 'ravishingly beautiful' once as she is described_ _in the literature. I can imagine her being a woman of great strength to endure all her hardships and keep going but also it is not hard to see how she would become ruthless and cold hearted to survive all those who keep trying to take her head. Alone, lost in despair at her fate and therefore if anyone could reach through all that to the person inside I figure Superman can. He's not the world's greatest superhero simply because of his power. It's because he can see the good in the world and in people and he helps bring it out. As for her human appearance...well the green eyes are a hint to what she looks like in her other form. I also do believe it would be a very rare and unusual eye colour for someone in Ancient Greece(I may be wrong about that) as would her raven black hair. She would stand out as quite striking...which draws that unwanted attention of Poseidon and the ire and jealousy of Athena which is my attempt to explain why the Goddess cursed Medusa in the way she did._ _So anyway happy ending for her and choosing to partner Clark in the superhero way now she's in his world, well she is a master archer. Probably completely show up and embarrass Ollie in archery skills being she's immortal and had literally decades if not centuries of practice. This turned out to not be such a little story but I felt I need to get through enough of a summary so you could roughly imagine what Clark has been through. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
